Ironía
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dudley sabía que la peor pesadilla de sus padres podría hacerse realidad, pero nunca pensó que realmente fuera a suceder. Sin embargo, ahora que sabe lo de su hija, sabe muy bien cuál será su decisión.


**IRONÍA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__J.K. Rowling se inventó todo este mundo, así que yo no me beneficio en nada al escribir esto. Es por simple diversión._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dudley supo que pasaría cuando el vestido rosa que su madre le regaló a Violet en su quinto cumpleaños salió por la ventana de la cocina y pasó a ser de color verde. A su esposa le pareció un poco raro y sus padres afirmaron con vehemencia que en realidad el vestido nunca fue rosa, pero sólo Dudley supo reconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

A lo largo de los años habían ido ocurriendo cosas parecidas. Si Dudley no hubiera convivido durante casi toda su infancia con su primo Harry, jamás habría llegado a aquella conclusión, pero las pistas eran tan evidentes que negarlo hubiera significado comportarse de forma estúpida.

No es que la idea le resultara completamente grata, pero Violet era su hija. Había sido una sorpresa darse cuenta de que podría tener el extraño talento de ciertos miembros de su familia y tardó bastante tiempo en aceptar la realidad tal cual era. Al principio, temió que llegara el momento de dejar de ver a Violet como a una hija y empezar a verla como un fenómeno, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Había tenido años para pensar en ello, para negar lo obvio y terminar aceptándolo todo y ahora no le parecía tan terrible.

Sería complicado explicárselo a Elsa, por supuesto. No concebía una forma sencilla de contarle todo lo que sabía, pero debía hacerlo. Y cuanto antes mejor. Dudley sabía que a ella no le importaría. Seguramente pasaría unos cuantos días bastante alucinada, pero su esposa era una mujer sensata. Quizá no lo demostró del todo cuando decidió casarse con él, pero durante los quince años que llevaban juntos había dejado bastante claro que era buena tomando decisiones y pensando en las cosas con calma. Mucho mejor que él, en cualquier caso.

No. El problema serían sus padres. Ellos también habían pasado mucho tiempo junto a Harry, también habían visto lo que era capaz de hacer y debían saber que Violet se parecía muchísimo a él en bastantes cosas. Pero se negaban a aceptarlo. Para ellos, la magia era una maldición, una anormalidad que jamás podrían aceptar. Ellos también querían a Violet, era su única nieta, pero carecían por completo del sentido común de Elsa. A Dudley no le gustaba pensar en ello, pero tenía la sensación de que en algún momento tendría que elegir entre Violet y sus padres. La elección estaba tan clara que le hacía sentir bastante apabullado.

Dudley se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina. Elsa debía estar haciendo algún delicioso bizcocho. Durante un segundo, su extraordinario apetito le hizo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, hasta que sintió el tacto áspero del pergamino en su mano y recordó a la lechuza que había entrado volando por la chimenea. Dudley suspiró, armándose del valor suficiente para afrontar la situación, y entró en la cocina.

Elsa era una mujer bajita y algo regordeta. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros y una expresión un tanto ruda que la hacía parecer más dura de lo que en realidad era. No era guapa, pero a Dudley nunca le había importado. Después de todo, él tampoco era un Adonis. Lo realmente bueno que tenía Elsa era su mirada intuitiva, su risa contagiosa y esa forma de hablar sin parar durante horas que tanto había llegado a detestar su madre. Elsa era lo suficientemente lista como para ignorar ciertos comentarios maliciosos de su suegra. De hecho, Dudley estaba bastante seguro de que ni siquiera le importaba la opinión de su madre, aunque siempre fingiera escucharla.

-¿Ya ha terminado el partido?

Dudley necesitó un segundo para pensar en ello antes de contestar. Entonces recordó que los domingos por la tarde siempre veía algún partido de fútbol y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Fue a sentarse junto a la encimera y recibió con una sonrisa complacida el trozo de bizcocho que Elsa le puso enfrente.

-Está caliente, como te gusta.

Dudley optó por probarlo. No importaba lo preocupado que estuviera. Siempre encontraba un momento para comer algo. Normalmente pensaba mejor con el estómago lleno.

-Violet no ha vuelto todavía. ¿Verdad?

-No –Elsa dirigió la mirada hasta el reloj de cocina para comprobar que su hija no se retrasaba- Aún falta media hora para el toque de queda.

Violet solía ir a jugar al fútbol todas las tardes. Al principio, a Dudley le había parecido incomprensible que su adorada niñita prefiriera dar patadas a un balón antes que hacerle peinados a sus muñecas, pero se había acostumbrado a eso igual que a la idea de que fuera alguien _especial_. Violet era una niña enérgica, tenía muy malas pulgas y a veces resultaba un poco bravucona, pero también tenía un poco del sentido común de su madre y sabía apreciar las cosas importantes, como sacar buenas notas y no mostrarse muy desobediente en casa.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte antes de que vuelva.

Dudley dejó la carta de Hogwarts sobre la mesa y esperó la reacción de Elsa. Ella lo observó con los ojos entornados un instante y cogió el sobre, aún lacrado, para examinarlo con atención.

-¿Y esto?

-Siéntate, Elsa. Por favor. Creo que esto va para largo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Es de verdad?

Dudley cabeceó y se esforzó todo lo que pudo por sonreír. Violet miró su carta de Hogwarts con los ojos como platos y rió con deleite, de forma vergonzosamente escandalosa. Dudley sintió la pena subiendo por su garganta cuando la vio dar unos saltitos de alegría y abrazar a su madre. Elsa aún estaba demasiado impactada para hacer nada que no fuera mirar hacia delante sin decir una palabra.

-¡Es genial! ¡Oh, papá! ¡Soy una bruja! Yo nunca hubiera imaginado nada así. Podré hacer magia y volar en escoba y hacer un montón de cosas geniales.

-Sí. Claro que podrás.

A Violet no le importó que su padre sonara ciertamente desganado. A la niña le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo entender lo que ponía en esa carta. Su padre había tenido que explicárselo unas cuantas veces y cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que podría hacer de ahora en adelante, se sintió tan feliz que todo lo que la rodeaba dejó de tener sentido. Las caras un tanto lúgubres de sus padres incluídas.

-¿Cuándo iremos a ese sitio? –Violet le echó un vistazo a la carta con cara de extrema concentración –El Callejón Diagon. Tenemos que comprarlo todo lo antes posible. Quiero tener un caldero, y una varita y leer los libros de primer año y… ¿Podremos comprar una mascota? Me gustaría mucho tener una.

-Es muy pronto para pensar en todo eso, Violet –Dudley procuró sonar tranquilizador. Normalmente era Elsa la que ponía orden a su alrededor, pero era obvio que en esa ocasión no podría hacerlo- Creo que antes tiene que venir alguien de Hogwarts para hablar con nosotros y…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Violet, que había estado escuchándolo con toda la atención que podía dispensar dado su estado de excitación, dio un nuevo saltito y sonrió más ampliamente aún. Elsa parecía haber salido de su aletargamiento y buscó con la mirada a su marido. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Dudley suspiró, miró a su hija con severidad para pedirle que se tranquilizara y fue a abrir. Violet le seguía muy de cerca, moviéndose con nerviosismo, y Elsa había conseguido levantarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Dudley esperaba encontrar algún brujo desconocido. En cualquier caso, ver a Harry Potter en pie frente a él no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Se habían visto unas cuantas veces en todos aquellos años. De hecho, Harry y su familia solían ir de vez en cuando de visita, pero no tenían una relación tan estrecha como a Dudley le hubiera gustado. Y era perfectamente normal. Después de todo lo que le había hecho cuando eran niños, debía sentirse afortunado de que Harry quisiera dirigirle la palabra. Al principio, Dudley había intentado disculparse con él de mil formas diferentes, pero nunca había sido bueno expresando sentimientos y esas cosas. Harry simplemente había comprendido y una tarde le había dado una palmada en el hombro y le había asegurado que todo estaba bien. Dudley supuso que con aquello sería suficiente y desde entonces había procurado no perder el contacto con él. Casi nunca era fácil, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de esforzarse para deshacer todo el daño causado en el pasado.

-¿Harry?

-¿Cómo estás, Dudley?

El hombre sólo parpadeó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Violet miró al recién llegado con un deje de tristeza y Elsa estaba en pie junto a la escalera, mirando a Harry de forma extraña, como si lo viera por primera vez. Harry, que siempre había sido muy amable con Violet, se acercó a la niña y le sonrió con calidez.

-Hola, Violet.

-Hola, tío Harry.

Violet había empezado a llamarlo así en su cuarto cumpleaños, después de que Harry le regalara un enorme oso de peluche. Dudley se había sentido un poco incómodo, Elsa había sonreído como una boba y los viejos señores Dursley pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando escucharon a su nieta pronunciar esa horrenda palabra. _Tío_. La niña, ajena a lo perturbados que se sentían sus abuelos, había seguido llamándolo así todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Señaló la carta. Por supuesto. Dudley comprendió que él debía ser el enviado de Hogwarts y casi se sintió agradecido por no tener que enfrentarse a ningún desconocido. Pero claro, Violet no sabía nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Harry y, guiada por un instinto infantil, escondió el pergamino detrás de su espalda. Nadie le había dicho que debía mantener oculta su relación con la magia, pero ella optaba por ser prudente. Dudley quiso decirle que no pasaba nada, pero fue Elsa la que se acercó a su hija y recuperó la carta con un gesto delicado.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Harry está aquí precisamente por la carta. ¿Verdad?

El mago cabeceó y observó detenidamente a la niña. Violet había arrugado las cejas, reflexionando sobre todo aquello. No se la veía muy convencida, pero la seguridad de su madre parecía ser contagiosa y no tardó en interrogar a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Tú también eres… como yo?

Era una forma de decirlo. Dudley llenó sus pulmones de aire. Si sus padres estuvieran escuchando aquello, se volverían locos. Su queridísima nieta y su odiado sobrino siendo iguales.

-Así es.

-¿Desde siempre? –Harry afirmó con la cabeza y Violet miró a su padre- ¿Tú lo sabías?

Dudley se sorprendió. Aunque las palabras sonaban a acusación, en los ojos de la pequeña sólo había sana curiosidad. Dudley recordó que debía volver a respirar si quería seguir vivo y se encogió de hombros.

-No se supone que sea algo que todo el mundo deba saber. ¿Verdad, Harry?

-¿Ni siquiera tu mujer?

Elsa sí que lo acusaba de algo. Harry dio un paso atrás, como queriendo apartarse del medio en caso de que se iniciara una discusión. Dudley consideró que la reacción de su esposa era algo normal. Desde que le contara la verdad, ella no había dicho nada, pero ya había reaccionado y seguramente le esperaba una buena.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, Violet –Harry se dirigió a la niña, intuyendo que las cosas entre el matrimonio Dursley podían ponerse feas –Como tu padre sabe bastantes cosas sobre la magia. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos una pequeña charla en la cocina?

-¡Genial!

Por supuesto que le parecía genial. Sin esperar a nada más, la niña corrió por el pasillo y Harry la siguió cerrando la puerta discretamente tras él. Dudley entonces se enfrentó a la mirada severa de su esposa. No era bueno que Elsa estuviera enfadada. Porque lo estaba. ¡Claro que sí!

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero realmente no podía contarte nada. El secreto de los magos es muy importante.

Elsa lo miró con los ojos entornados y lo hizo entrar al salón con un movimiento seco.

-¿Cómo que no podías hablarme de esto, Dudley?

-Puedes hablarlo con Harry si quieres. Su condición de mago no puede ser revelada y…

-No te hablo de Harry, sino de Violet.

Lo que más perturbó a Dudley fue la tranquilidad con que pronunció esas palabras. Normalmente, cuando discutían, ella gritaba como una loca. De hecho, no solía gritar cuando estaba muy enfadada. Como ese día.

-Durante años han pasado un montón de cosas raras. Has dejado que me preocupara sin decirme nada.

-Quería estar seguro.

-¿Seguro? ¡Me he vuelto loca pensando que le ocurría algo malo!

-Lo siento.

Aunque era bueno que Elsa considerara que lo que le pasaba a Violet no era algo malo, Dudley tenía muchas cosas que lamentar. Porque su esposa tenía razón. La había dejado preocuparse durante años, ajena a la realidad sobre su hija. Dudley siempre había procurado tranquilizarla sin tener que contarle la verdad y no siempre había funcionado. Él, en cierta forma, se negó a aceptar las cosas tal y como eran durante un tiempo, pero ya no importaba. Violet era una bruja.

-Pero. ¿Qué se supone que podía decirte, Elsa? ¿Me hubieras creído si te hubiese dicho que Violet es una bruja? A veces, ni yo mismo entiendo lo que significa.

Elsa se mordió el labio y paseó un rato por la sala. Estaba pensando. Dudley la observaba en silencio, expectante. Hasta que ella se detuvo bruscamente e inició una marcha hacia la cocina.

-Harry tiene que explicarnos muchas cosas a las dos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Has tenido algún problema para cambiar el dinero?

Dudley negó con la cabeza y le tendió el pequeño saquito repleto de monedas. Su experiencia en Gringotts había sido ciertamente interesante, aunque dudaba mucho que a Elsa le interesara mucho. En una semana, aquella fue la primera frase de más de una palabra que le dirigía. Obviamente ella seguía enfadada y Dudley sabía por experiencia que era mejor no presionarla. Además, tenían un montón de cosas que hacer.

El Callejón Diagon era un lugar grande. Dudley se sintió perdido en cuanto puso un pie allí, como fuera de lugar, pero Violet se adaptó rápidamente a su nueva vida. Dudley la dejó correr de un escaparate a otro mientras Elsa repasaba la lista de la compra sin molestarse en mirarlo a él. Su esposa apenas necesitó hacer un gesto para lograr que Violet se tranquilizara y fuera con ella a hacer las compras. Siempre había sido así. Elsa era capaz de poner orden en cualquier tipo de caos, incluso en aquellos que le eran ajenos. Dudley las observó en silencio mientras se metían en una tienda y suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que su presencia allí no era necesaria y terminó por apoyarse en una pared.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque su relación con Harry era mejor que en otros tiempos, no solía preguntarle cosas sobre la magia. No le interesaba. Algunas veces, cuando era más joven, sí había tenido curiosidad. Cuando era niño, solía pensar en la condición de su primo y sí, reconocía que le había envidiado. ¿Qué niño de once años no hubiera querido conseguir cosas con sólo agitar una varita? Era fascinante y una de las cosas que sus padres, tan propensos a hacerle regalos, nunca podrían comprarle. Dudley había odiado a Harry por eso. Desde muy pequeño le habían dicho que era el mejor de todos los niños, siempre había tenido las cosas que quería y las que no quería y siempre se había sentido un príncipe, hasta que supo que su primo era un príncipe y su mundo se derrumbó. Ahora de adulto, parado en mitad del Callejón Diagon, sabía que había tenido motivos para sentir envidia. Dudley jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentirse así respecto al mundo mágico, pero estar allí era como volver a tener diez años. Todo le maravillaba.

Le alegraba que su hija fuera a tener la posibilidad de disfrutar de ese mundo. Si algún día se cansaba de él y decidía tener una vida menos emocionante, Dudley se alegraría enormemente de recibirla en casa. De todas formas, no creía que ella fuera a querer renunciar a aquello, no después de ver su comportamiento de esa mañana.

-¡Ey, Dudley!

El hombre dio un respingo. Había estado demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos para ser consciente de dónde estaba exactamente y no había visto llegar a Harry. Estaba solo, aunque Dudley supuso que su familia andaría por ahí. Por lo que sabía, la hija menor de su primo también empezaría Hogwarts ese año y se alegró por Violet. Aunque las niñas apenas se veían un par de veces al año, no se llevaban del todo mal. Dudley confiaba en que Lily le echara una mano a su hija. Quizá Harry le sugiriera que lo hiciera.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. ¿Habéis venido a por las cosas de Violet? Si quieres, puedo echaros una mano.

-Creo que Elsa puede hacerse cargo, gracias –Dudley torció el gesto y se incorporó un poco- Ahora están con las túnicas. He preferido quedarme fuera.

-Cosas de mujeres.

Intercambiaron una mirada que era casi cómplice y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado tu mujer?

-Supongo que bien.

Y realmente Dudley se limitaba a suponer, porque Elsa no le había dicho nada. Había estado pendiente de Violet todo el rato y de vez en cuando la miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, como si su hija fuera a desaparecer para siempre, pero Dudley sabía que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y cómo te los ha tomado tú?

Dudley suspiró y sólo se encogió de hombros. La noticia no le había sorprendido y, aunque al principio renegó un poco de la idea, todo estaba bien. De verdad que lo estaba.

-Si me hubieran preguntado, quizá no habría dicho que me gustaría que Violet sea bruja, pero ahora… Es como cuando la gente me dice que si me hubiera gustado tener un niño. A veces quiero decir que sí, pero miro a Violet y no la cambiaría.

-Ya –Harry sonrió. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y Dudley tuvo la sensación de que quería palmearle un hombro, pero nunca había contacto entre ellos. Ya hubo demasiado cuando eran niños- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

Harry nunca le preguntaba por ellos. Tenía miles de motivos para no querer verlos ni en pintura, pero Dudley había esperado la pregunta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Estoy buscando el momento.

-Se lo van a tomar mal.

No era una suposición. Era una certeza y Dudley no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Violet es su única nieta. Tendrán que aguantarse.

Harry suspiró. De vez en cuando, una sombra oscura pasaba por sus ojos. Dudley sabía que era porque su infancia había sido una mierda y una parte de sí se sentía culpable por haber contribuido a ello.

-Oye, Harry. Tú eres el experto en magia aquí. ¿Crees que Violet va a estar bien?

-Créeme, Dudley. Ella va a estar mejor que bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

Dudley sostuvo la ensaladera con ambas manos y miró al cielo. Necesitaba ayuda divina. Dentro de unas horas, Violet cogería el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación. No. Sus padres sentados en el comedor de casa, charlando sobre los horribles nuevos vecinos que tenían, eran su mayor problema. Elsa, que había comenzado a hablarle un poco más (aunque no siempre le dijera cosas agradables) estaba ansiosa por contarles a sus suegros la verdad.

-Tenemos que encontrar el momento adecuado. Ya sabes que a ellos no les gustará.

-Deja de susurrar como si estuviéramos hablando de un secreto vergonzoso.

-No es eso, pero…

Elsa chasqueó la lengua y regresó al comedor. Ya se conocía de memoria todas las excusas de su marido y no le apetecía escucharlas otra vez. Cuando Dudley la siguió, su padre comentaba algo sobre las costumbres feministas de las mujeres jóvenes y Elsa le dirigía una mirada asesina. Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil.

-Se lo estaba comentando a tu mujer, Dudley. ¿Dónde se ha visto que tengas que servir tú la mesa?

Elsa se puso más tiesa que el palo de una escoba, hecho que sólo ocurría cuando estaba por dar una respuesta grosera y repleta de tacos, pero Dudley le puso una mano tentativa en el hombro y la instó a sentarse. No respondió a su padre para evitar una nueva discusión familiar. Y realmente no le importaba ayudarla con las cosas de la casa. Después de todo, Elsa sí trabajaba, al contrario que su madre. Era lo lógico.

-Son cosas de las parejas de ahora, Vernon –Petunia, que se había dado cuenta de que Dudley no se pondría de parte de su padre, optó por calmar las cosas.

El hombre parecía querer decir algo, pero frunció el ceño y se llevó un trozo de lechuga a la boca. Todas las cenas eran iguales. Las mismas discusiones, los mismos gestos. Sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente y estaba a punto de explotar. Elsa, previsora, había ordenado a Violet irse a dormir un rato antes y Dudley seguía esperando.

-Me gustaría seguir escuchando sus comentarios machistas, señor Dursley –Dijo Elsa, ganándose una mirada rencorosa- Pero Dudley y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles sobre Violet.

-¿En serio?

A Petunia le ilusionaba en exceso escuchar las cosas maravillosas que su hija podía hacer. En realidad eran acciones que hacían todos los niños, pero para ella su nieta las hacía mejor que nadie.

-Sí. Ya hemos encontrado una escuela para ella. ¿Verdad, Dudley?

Retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Debía haberse imaginado que Elsa haría algo así, darle el empujón definitivo para que fuera él, el hijo de aquellos dos, el que les diera la noticia. Y no podía decir que se alegrara.

-Supongo que habréis optado por la Academia Dansbury para señoritas. ¿Verdad?

Dudley negó con la cabeza. Si Violet no hubiera sido bruja, en ningún caso la hubieran enviado a aquel internado. Elsa odiaba demasiado a su directora –que curiosamente era la mejor amiga de Marge Dursley- para mandarla allí.

-No, papá –Dudley notó cómo la garganta se le quedaba seca y decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano. Así el mazazo sería más rápido para todos- Irá a Hogwarts.

Vernon se atusó el bigote en actitud reflexiva. Había pasado tantos años empeñado en olvidar las rarezas de Harry Potter que el nombre sólo le resultaba vagamente familiar. Petunia, en cambio, se puso pálida y comenzó a estrujar su servilleta. Dudley buscó el apoyo de su esposa. La sonrisa de Elsa no pudo reconfortarlo más.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Dónde está? ¿En Londres? No me suena de nada.

-En realidad está en Escocia, papá.

-¿Escocia? ¿Por qué enviarla tan lejos.

-Es el colegio de Harry –Terció Petunia Dursley secamente.

Entonces, Vernon se quedó callado. Luego, también palideció un poco y finalmente se puso rojo y explotó. Dudley no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

-¿Esa escuela de fenómenos? ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres mandar a mi nieta a ese sitio?

-Es allí donde debe estar, papá.

-Pero. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Violet es una señorita. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? No voy a consentir que vaya allí. ¡No, señor!

-Me va a perdonar, señor Dursley –Elsa se puso en pie casi escupiendo las palabras –Pero no le estamos pidiendo permiso, así que no tiene que consentir nada. Violet irá a Hogwarts porque es una bruja y es allí adonde pertenece.

-¿Qué? –Vernon también se levantó. Había empezado a gritar y a ponerse morado- ¿Estás escuchando a tu mujer? ¿No vas a decirle nada?

-Papá. Siéntate y hablemos.

-¿Hablar? Esta mujer está diciendo toda esa sarta de mentiras y estupidez y tú quieres hablar.

-Por favor…

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –Elsa también subió la voz. Ahora era cuando dejaba de hablar educadamente y acompañaba a su suegro con los gritos –Y tú no vas a venir a mi casa a insultarme.

-Elsa…

-¿Vas a dejar que me insulte, Dudley?

Se sentía aprisionado. Su padre y su mujer lo miraban fijamente, ambos esperando que se pusiera de parte de uno de los dos. Él sabía perfectamente que era a Elsa a quién debía apoyar. De hecho, también se puso en pie y caminó hasta colocarse a su lado. Iba a hablar cuando su madre reaccionó. Petunia había permanecido callada durante demasiado tiempo y su expresión había cambiado completamente. Estaba cargada de un resentimiento que se esfumó en el mismo instante en que Harry Potter salió de su vida.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa –Señaló a Elsa con un dedo. Ella pareció incrédula y fue incapaz de decirle nada- Enseñándole todas esas cosas a tu hija, consintiéndole todo. Mira lo que has conseguido.

-¿Qué…?

-Violet es un monstruo por tu culpa.

Elsa apretó los puños. Aquello era lo peor que podría haber dicho su suegra. Podía permitirle muchas cosas, pero aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. A ella podía insultarla todo lo que quisiera y de todas las formas posibles, pero no a su hija. Dio un paso al frente para hacérselo saber y, entonces, Dudley la cogió de un brazo y la colocó tras él, encarando directamente a su madre.

-Mi hija no es un monstruo. Como vuelvas a hablar así de ella no la verás ni a ella ni a mí nunca más.

Petunia parecía haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Miró a su hijo con sorpresa, como si no conociera a aquel hombre absolutamente de nada. Después, aparecieron la tristeza y la decepción y a Dudley no le importó. Desde el principio había tenido su elección muy clara y no se molestó en detener a sus padres cuando salieron de su casa dando un portazo, ofendidos y ofuscados.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido del motor. Había esperado algo así, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Se dejó caer en una silla y contuvo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta. Agradeció infinitamente que Elsa eligiera ese momento para abrazarle por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan orgullosa de él que las palabras sobraban. Porque Dudley podía adorar a su familia, pero hasta ese día no había tenido el valor para defenderla de sus propios padres.

-Ya se les pasará, cariño.

Dudley afirmó quedamente con la cabeza. Sí. Seguramente, no sabía muy bien cuando, los viejos señores Dursley se darían cuenta de que seguían queriendo a Violet a pesar de lo que era y volverían a ser los mismos de siempre, pero eso no era un consuelo.

-Es irónico. ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué es irónico?

Elsa se sentó frente a él y le sirvió un gran trozo de carne. La comida acostumbraba a consolar a Dudley.

-Que mi madre te culpara a ti de que Violet sea una bruja. Creo que esa es la herencia de su propia familia. Los Evans.

-Bien –Elsa le sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Luego, cogió una copa y le entregó otra –Brindemos por los Evans, entonces.

Dudley soltó una carcajada que bien pudo ser un sollozo y brindó por los Evans. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Jotaká dijo que la sangre de Vernon hubiera anulado cualquier clase de magia que pudiera haber en sus descendientes, pero es que ver a Dudley convertido en padre de una bruja es una idea tan atrayente que no me he podido resistir. Sería realmente irónico, de eso no cabe duda._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Un saludico y hasta pronto, chavalotes._

_Cris Snape_


End file.
